Kitty Takes a Turn
by readergirl4985
Summary: Angry with her mother and sister, and unsatisfied with her life, Kitty takes a stroll that ends up changing everything. Will she be better off than before, or will she find even more misery?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Folks! Welcome to Kitty Takes a Turn. For those who may or may not be familiar, the name comes from another story, Fate Makes a Change. I have named it so because Kitty takes a turn with my OC, Oliver Andrews. I hope you enjoy this story!**

Kitty continued to walk the well-tread path. She knew she shouldn't let Lydia get to her as she did; it was just difficult not to. Kitty had always seemed to follow after her younger sister, but this year was supposed to be different. It had all started on her birthday. This was supposed to have been her year; the year she could attend the assemblies and private parties that her family were invited to. This year, the attention was supposed to be on her, and yet again, Lydia managed to make it about herself.

The youngest Bennet had ranted and raved when she learned that she would be left behind until she came of age. Their father could only take so much of it, and partnered with his wife's badgering agreement with her youngest child, he gave in. She really couldn't blame her father; it had been a horrible time for the whole family. Kitty tried to brush it off and act as though all the world were right, but it hurt. It hurt when her mother made sure Lydia had new dresses, making Kitty have to share what should have been hers alone. It hurt when her father didn't say anything to comfort her. He was not cruel, but he preferred not to be bothered by things. It hurt that they considered Lydia's feelings over her own.

The last few weeks had been exciting, but straining for her. Mr. Bingley arrived with a party of five. He was a friendly soul. She found the Hurst's humorous, but Miss Bingley was hateful. His friends, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Andrews, seemed to be rather serious in nature, however she found Mr. Andrews to be fairly more friendlier than Mr. Darcy. They all seemed taken with Jane, and Lizzy also appeared to be acceptable to their company. They didn't particularly care for the younger Bennets, of this she was sure. Not that she cared. Then came the militia. Kitty was excited at first, but Lydia quickly became the favorite among them. It was so unfair. Thinking about it, she wished she was more like Mary, who seemed to not care what others thought or did.

Kitty wasn't perfect like Jane, nor was she as witty as Lizzy. She was not religious and studious like Mary, and she was certainly not as outgoing as Lydia, though she had been trying for years to be so. She didn't know what she was.

By this time, she was near the road that ran in front of their estate. The area was familiar to her. Mr. Henry Bennet used to bring her and her sisters there for picnics. Smiling, she was taken back to happier times; before her mother insisted it was time that Jane and Lizzy grow up and enter Society, and before her father decided that his youngest children were too rambunctious to handle without his eldest daughters. Her climbing tree still stood where it always had. Feeling a little adventurous, and seeing no one around, Kitty decided to have a go at it one more time. Soon, she found herself cradled safely within the branches, and hopefully, hidden from sight.

Today, her mother and Lydia had decided to go to Netherfield to check on Jane, and undoubtedly find a reason to keep her there longer. Kitty had quarreled with Lydia over her new jacket, and when her mother had once more sided with her younger sister, she decided to stay home. She didn't feel like pretending in front of her neighbors that day. She sat and contemplated her life for a while longer. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not hear the rider approaching.

"Miss Catherine, why are you in a tree?"

* * *

Oliver Andrews considered himself to be the very definition of a gentleman. He was wealthy, had a fine estate that had been in his family for several generations, and had the best education. He was tolerable of most things, but some things he could be completely unmerciful about. Miss Bingley's attitude and actions towards those she deemed lesser than herself, for example. Bingley was a great friend, but the fact that his wealth was amassed through trade was enough to put off a great many of the Ton. Miss Bingley seemed content to forget this due to the fact that her brother had managed to maintain close ties with himself and Darcy. Since her sister also managed to make a decent match, she thought they were now immune to the censure. What she neglected to remember was that everyone knew Hurst married Miss Louisa Bingley for her fortune. The man had amassed a large amount of debt. He had already been married before and had grown children, but had been desperate enough to make the match. They both seemed content enough now, and Hurst's oldest son had taken over management of the family estate.

Today, tired of hearing his friend's sisters disparaging remarks, and knowing he needed to stop antagonizing Miss Bingley so often, he chose to take an unexpected ride. As he passed the Bennets carriage, carrying Mrs. Bennet and her youngest daughter, he celebrated his decision. Though he had a low tolerance for the degradation of others, that didn't mean he would willingly put himself in the path of those he found, in a word, annoying. Mrs. Bennet's manner grated on his nerves, not unlike many society mothers did, and it didn't help that her voice was always so shrill. The youngest Bennet was no better. It was a shame because he did enjoy the company of the eldest Miss Bennets, and their mother and younger sisters did them no justice.

He turned from the road and urged his horse into a gallop through the fields, going farther than he usually did. He did enjoy the local countryside, as it reminded him of his own home in Nottinghamshire. Dalton was no Pemberly, but it was home. He noticed he was nearing the road when something else caught his attention. Someone was sitting in a tree nearby, and not just someone, but a lady. He moved his mount closer. It was one of the other Miss Bennets; Miss Catherine to be exact. Had something chased her into the tree? There was no evidence of a chase, and she did not seem distressed, but being the gentleman he was, he thought he should check to see that she was alright.

"Miss Catherine, why are you in a tree?" he asked. He saw her startle and thought she was about to lose her balance. This put him on edge.

"Mr. Andrews! What are you doing here?!" she stammered.

"I thought it would be obvious that I was out riding, Miss Catherine. May I enquire as to what are you doing?"

She blushed. "I, uh, was feeling a bit nostalgic, I suppose. I used to climb this tree when I was a child. I am alright," she stated. She shifted and the branches groaned.

He studied the branches, the unease in his gut strengthening. "Miss Catherine, I think you should come down."

"No! No, it's fine. I imagine I am larger than I once was," she cringed, but continued insistently, "you should continue with your ride."

She moved again and the branch cracked. Oliver jumped from his horse and rushed closer to the tree.

"Miss Catherine, you need to come down now!" He raised his arms as if to catch her.

"Please, Mr. Andrews, you are making it worse! I can get myself…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the branch broke completely and she fell with a shriek. Her landing wasn't as hard she thought it would be. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into the dark, intense gaze of Mr. Andrews. She squealed and sat up, he with her. It wasn't until they heard the outranged shouts of Lady Lucas that they both realized she was sitting in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the first two chapters are posted! Enjoy!**

The whole situation was mortifying. She was currently pacing the floor of the sitting room closest to her father's study, as her father had told her to stay nearby. The men were discussing 'the incident'. Kitty wished Sir William had been with his wife. He was so easy going; he would have seen the broken branch and took their story for the truth it was. However, it had been Lady Lucas and Maria alone who had come across them in their carriage, and neither claimed to have seen the fall, but they had certainly seen her sitting on Mr. Andrews. She blushed at the thought. Oh, why didn't he just leave like she asked? Why did she have to climb that tree in the first place?!

Just as had began to focus on not crying, Mr. Andrews open the door of her father's study and stepped out.

"You father wishes to speak to you."

His face had been blank since they had been discovered. She couldn't say he had ever been very expressive, though smiles were not completely uncommon on him, but she wished she knew a least a little of what he was thinking. She made her way to her father's study.

"Shut the door, Kitty." Her father looked weary. Shutting the door, she did as he bade and took a seat in front of his desk. He was quiet for a few moments before leaning back and focusing his eyes on her. "What were you doing in a tree, Kitty?"

Unable to stop herself in her flustered state, she began to fidget with her hands. "I… I was still angry with Lydia and I, I wanted to be alone and I didn't want anyone to find me."

"Yet you were found none the less," he quipped tiredly.

"I am sorry, Papa! I didn't mean for anything to happen! It was silly, I know…"

His eyes flashed. "You spend entirely too much of your time being silly!"

"Papa…" she began to plead.

"Do you realize what could have happened?!" he shouted. "If Mr. Andrews hadn't been nearby, you could have severely injured yourself. But that is not the real issue we are facing. You should be thankful Mr. Andrews is an honorable gentleman."

"What do you mean?" she managed, her chest tight.

"Kitty, I know you are naïve, but surely you are not completely ignorant. Lady Lucas found you in a very compromising position; a position a lady should never be found in, especially with a man she is not married to. Lady Lucas will not keep this to herself. You must marry Mr. Andrews."

Kitty suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Marry Mr. Andrews?! She didn't notice her father get up from his chair to come to her side. She didn't hear him call for Mrs. Hill. All she knew was that she couldn't breathe and she was getting married.

* * *

Oliver stood in the foyer near Mr. Bennet's study. He knew the moment he realized the position they were found in that he would have to marry the girl. Even knowing it was an accident, and that she hadn't intended to entrap him, he was still angry. This was never supposed to happen to him; he wasn't even ready to marry. At twenty-five, he had only been managing Dalton for the past two years, since his father's passing. How was he supposed to explain this to his grandmother?

He was brought from his thoughts by the door swinging open.

"Mrs. Hill! I need your assistance. Please bring Mrs. Bennet's salts," called Mr. Bennet. Andrews looked past to see Miss Catherine looking very ill and hyperventilating.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he rushed towards the father and daughter. Before he made it to them, he watched as her eyes roll back and she fell forward into her father. Mr. Bennet picked her up and carried her to a settee. She looked very pale. The housekeeper hurried into the room with a bottle in her hands. Mr. Bennet took it and waved it in front of her face. The other sister, Miss Mary, came into the room.

"Papa?"

"Not now, Mary." The young woman came and stood near him, worried eyes on her sister. Miss Catherine's eyes fluttered open, but they were soon filled with panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Miss Catherine chanted.

"Calm down, Kitty," Mr. Bennet soothed, "it's alright. We'll finish talking later. Mary, take your sister to her room and see to it that she is settled, please."

The young women left, leaving the gentlemen alone. Mr. Bennet sat upon the settee and sighed.

Feeling awkward, Oliver thought it best he take his leave. "Mr. Bennet, I will go and speak with the minister directly about a license. If you and your daughter agree, we can marry early Monday morning. I think it best to then take Miss Catherine directly to my home in Nottinghamshire."

"If that is your wish," the man answered tiredly. "Lady Lucas has, undoubtedly, begun to spread her tale throughout the neighborhood. It would be best for Kitty if we can quickly curb the gossip."

Oliver bowed and headed out to his horse. A quick stop at the church to make arrangements, and he was headed back to Netherfield. He passed the Bennet's carriage on his way out. The two curious faces made him glad he was able to leave when he did. That was one conversation he did not want to be a part of.

He took his time making his way back, avoiding the main roads, then he remembered the gleam in the eye of Lady Lucas. As Mr. Bennet said, she would be sure to pass the story around as quickly as possible. This caused him to quicken his horse's pace. He would not take the chance that the gossip wouldn't beat him to Netherfield.

He handed the reigns to the groom and made his way into the house and towards his friends study. He was thankful to find both men in the room. Without greeting either man, he went to his friend's cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"Andrews," said Bingley, "what's the matter?"

"Everything." He began to share his tale.

* * *

"So, now you must marry her," stated Darcy.

"Yes," Oliver held his close friend's eyes. "There is no other choice. I could never live with the knowledge that I had been a part of the ruination of a family and did nothing to stop it. As angry as I am, she is not to blame."

"You're absolutely sure it wasn't set up?" asked Darcy.

Oliver stared at him incredulously. "I hardly believe she climbed in a tree hoping I, or any gentleman, would just happen by her. It was by chance that I noticed her at all. I had to move closer to see that it was a woman, and closer still to identify the lady. No, this was not by her design."

"When?" wondered Bingley aloud.

"Monday morning. Afterwards, I shall take her to Dalton. I regret that I shall not be able to stay as long as I intended," he smiled mirthlessly.

Bingley's reciprocated smile held pity. "Under the circumstances, you are forgiven."

"I am not sure you should continue with the ball, Bingley," said Darcy.

"What ball?" asked Andrews.

"While you were acquiring a wife, Bingley was convinced by Miss Lydia Bennet to throw a ball."

"I see no reason not to continue with it," defended Bingley. "There will be no scandal once Andrews and Miss Catherine marry, and the ball will likely take the attention away from any lingering gossip. And, I did promise to hold one at some point. Better to do it now and take some attention away from Andrews and his bride."

Oliver smiled his thanks, and Darcy reluctantly agreed. "Now, what should we do about the Bennet sisters who are currently residing in this house?"

"Miss Bennet is not quite well enough to leave, but I am sure she and Miss Elizabeth would like to know what has happened, since it concerns their family," said Bingley.

"I doubt it is our place to inform them of the matter."

"Perhaps not," began Oliver, "but considering the parties involved are their younger sister and myself, I hardly think it would be right for us to act as though nothing is amiss."

"Blast!" Bingley stood quickly in alarm. "Caroline is always asking the maids about the latest gossip in the neighborhood. She will know of this by tomorrow at the latest."

The men groaned. They agreed that it would be best if Bingley told his sisters about what had happened, before they received a skewed tale from another source. Andrews excused himself to ready for his trip to Town.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! Enjoy!**

"I knew it! I knew that family was unsuitable!" Caroline Bingley paced before her seated siblings.

"Caroline, did you hear anything I just said?" Bingley asked from his place on the sofa.

She spun towards him. "Yes, one of the Miss Bennets' managed to entrap Mr. Andrews! If we are not careful, you or Mr. Darcy will be next!"

"You are being irrational. It was an accident! Louisa, please say something," he implored his oldest sister.

"Sister," Louisa began softly from her place beside their brother, "it truly does sound as though it was unintentional. There is no possible way she could have known Mr. Andrews was going to take a ride in that direction and at that time. These things do happen, though it is unfortunate that it happened to your friend, brother."

"You cannot both be serious?!" shrieked Caroline.

"Yes, Caroline, we are," Charles stood, wishing to bring the conversation to an end. "What is done is done. He will wed her on Monday morning. Before you say anything to the contrary, we shall still be hosting a ball. Andrews decided he would rather you hear the true story of the events before you hear the gossip. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth will still remain until Miss Bennet is well enough to return home. I will hear no arguments to the contrary."

Charles quickly escaped the room. Caroline was fuming as she paced. She finally stopped and looked at her sister. "Tell me you do not truly believe a word of that story."

"Caroline," Louisa tried to mentally prepare herself for her sister's temper, "I don't want to believe any of it, but I do not see why I should not. You and I both know, even from our limited acquaintance, that Lady Lucas embellishes her stories, and Mr. Andrews is an honest man as well as respectable. I also do not want to do anything that would upset him. We owe much of our good fortune to him and Mr. Darcy. It would not do to offend the man by adding to the gossip already circulating. As Charles has stated, what's done is done. Let it go. We shall do as we have been asked, and go about as if nothing has changed."

Caroline refused to meet her sister's eyes and was about to say something else when the door to the library opened. Louisa hardly stifled her groan when Miss Elizabeth Bennet stepped through the doors.

"Well, I imagine you are quite pleased!" Caroline sneered at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Elizabeth startled, staring wide-eyed at the sisters.

"Caroline, you look tired. Why don't you go and have a rest before dinner," Louisa intervened. Caroline huffed and rushed past their guest. "Miss Bennet, I was about to call for some tea. Will you join me?"

Miss Elizabeth was clearly leery of the invitation, but accepted. Tea was called for and the ladies settled themselves.

"Miss Bennet, it is possible that I may receive the ire of the gentlemen of the house for what I am about to tell you, but since my sister seems to be having trouble controlling herself today, I feel it is best that I explain. I would hate for you to take issue over something no one has had any control of." Seeing she had Miss Elizabeth's attention, she continued. "As you may be aware of, Mr. Andrews decided to have a ride earlier today. His ride brought him near to your family's estate. He noticed a lady sitting in a tree and he went to investigate. I am unsure of all the details, but in an attempt to help your sister, Miss Catherine, they were caught in what appeared to be a compromising position by Lady Lucas."

The maid brought in tea at that moment. Louisa kept her eye on Miss Elizabeth. It was slightly satisfying to watch the color drain from her face. However, Louisa hoped she wouldn't have to call for assistance. Once they were alone again, she continued.

"Do not worry, Miss Bennet, everything shall be well. Mr. Andrews is to marry your sister on Monday and a scandal will be avoided."

"Marry?!" Miss Elizabeth exclaimed. "Kitty is seventeen! She's not ready to be married!"

"But married she will be. Surely you see that there is no other way." Louisa took a sip of her tea, then set her cup quietly and securely on the saucer. "If your sister does not marry Mr. Andrews, her reputation shall be in tatters, as well as that of your entire family. Despite the circumstances, it is most advantageous, wouldn't you agree? I daresay a connection to him will improve your family's standing greatly." She raised her cup to her lips again.

"You think this was done on purpose?" Miss Elizabeth glared.

Louisa smiled in return. "I did not say that. I only meant that regardless to how the marriage has come about, your family will benefit from it. Mr. Andrews is respectable, as well as a man of means."

The younger woman covered her face with her hands. She was clearly distraught. Only a moment later, she stood to take her leave. "I must speak with Jane. We must leave at once."

"I would advise against such an action, Miss Bennet. Leaving now would not help the situation. By staying, it shows that your family has the support of Mr. Andrews' friends and that all is well."

Louisa watched the brow of the younger woman rise in question. "Why would you want to help my family?"

"Politics," she stated truthfully. "Your sister is marrying a good friend of my brother's, one that I do not wish to offend. As his wife, your sister will now be a part of our circle."

Miss Elizabeth merely nodded, accepting her answer, and excused herself. Louisa called to have the tea cleared away and went to look for her brother. He would need to know that Miss Elizabeth was aware of the situation.

* * *

Elizabeth found her sister awake and sitting up. Smiling as he sister entered the room, Jane quickly realized that something was the matter. As was usual, Elizabeth told her of what she had learned.

"I know Mrs. Hurst is correct, but I can't help but feel as though we should be home. How could Kitty do something so thoughtless? And now she must marry," Elizabeth paced about the room.

"We do not know all the details, Lizzy," the elder tried to calm the stress in the room. "It sounds as though it was all a big misunderstanding. We should be grateful that his friends are handling the matter with such care, regardless of their reasons."

"Jane…" Lizzy turned to her sister with a scoff.

"And we should be thankful it was Mr. Andrews and not a less honorable man. He is kind; Kitty will do well with him."

"She barely knows him," Elizabeth was determined to get her sister to understand.

Jane would not be moved. "Not many are fortunate enough to know much about their spouses before they marry, Lizzy. We know enough, and what we know greatly recommends him."

Elizabeth remained silent. She knew there was nothing she could do, but she hated the idea that this could harm Jane's chances with Mr. Bingley. She also knew that, despite her silly antics, Kitty would not do it on purpose, so it would be better not to entertain the idea. They talked for a while longer. Together, they decided to return home no later than Saturday. After everything that had happened that day, Elizabeth requested to take her dinner with her sister that evening. No one saw her again until morning.

* * *

Andrews handed his coat to his man and strode into his study. He had just come from his solicitor, where the details of the contract he had discussed with Mr. Bennet were finalized. Now he only had a few personal details to handle, and he could return to Hertfordshire in the morn to prepare for the wedding. He sat and went about his business. He had to have been working for a little over an hour when his door opened.

"So Agnes was right, my grandson has returned. I thought you were going to be staying with Mr. Bingley, in his new home, until just before Christmas?"

"Hello, Grandmother," he greeted the older woman with a kiss to the cheek. "I was, but something came up. I will be returning to Hertfordshire tomorrow morning."

"Am I to know what spurred this sudden trip?" his grandmother shifted a few papers on his desk.

"Of course. I am getting married." He hid his smirk well when his Grandmother paused and quickly took a seat across from him. It was not often that one caught Margret Andrews by surprise.

"What do you mean you're getting married?!" her voice was raised.

"I mean that I am getting married… on Monday," he leaned back with a depreciating smile.

"Oliver, I think you had better explain. How did this come about?" she sat in one of the chairs situated in front of his desk.

It did not take long to tell her the tale of his engagement. After allowing her time to absorb everything, he grew annoyed when she started laughing.

"Oh, only you, my love! What kind of a lady is she?" she asked honestly.

"Truthfully, I do not know," he leaned forward, dismissing her humor at his expense. "She is not a malicious person, but she is naïve. I thought her as silly as her youngest sister, but she seemed to have a grasp on how serious the situation is. I do, however, know her education is severely lacking."

"Am I to assume you have plans to rectify that fact?"

He nodded. "I don't want to introduce her into London Society just yet. She is not ready. I plan to take her to Dalton, so that she may adjust to her new role."

"No wedding trip?" his grandmother arched her brow.

He shot her a look that told her he was not amused.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I need to make my way to Dalton, as well?"

"I would appreciate it, if you did. I doubt she has any idea of what it means to be the mistress of an estate such as mine. Mrs. Bennet does a fair job of running her household, but she seems to have put little effort into ensuring her daughters understand what would be expected of them. It is possible the two eldest daughters have been instructed, but I am certain the youngest three have not."

Margret sighed. "We shall have a lot of work to do."

"Yes. I have sent a letter to Mrs. Croft asking her to select a personal maid for Miss Catherine. Someone mature in age and disposition. Someone who will discourage the worse of her habits."

"Hmm. I suppose that is a start. Mrs. Smith was once a governess. I shall ask her where she thinks we should start."


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while, but I have not forgotten. Here is another chapter! I should have another one up soon.**

Kitty sat staring out the window. Two days had passed since the fateful day she decided it would be fun to climb her once favorite tree. She hated that so many good memories were now tainted by her last venture. She had barely left her room. Upon returning home, her mother was at first upset, then pleased when she realized her fourth daughter would marry so well. In her mind, it made her other daughters all the more appealing and made Jane's chances at securing Mr. Bingley imminent; Mr. Andrews was his good friend, after all. Her father was subdued. She could tell he was not happy with the events, but he was also far kinder to her than she could ever recall.

Lydia was upset with her; their father had brought down a firm hand due to her actions. No one had left the house since Thursday. Lydia was no longer allowed to seek out the company of the officers, and if she could not learn to behave in a more lady-like manner, she would not be going anywhere for a long while. It was Mary with whom she had the most contact with. She had surprisingly not lectured Kitty. When she asked why, Mary said it was because she was obviously repentant of her actions and was going to bear the consequences with grace; that her lecture would be redundant. In other words, she could tell her sister was resigned and miserable and she did not wish to add to it. Kitty was appreciative.

Mary would come in, and the two of them would begin going through her things, packing and mending as needed. On two occasions, she had even hunted down a few articles Kitty knew Lydia had taken. Jane had recently gifted her with a gown their mother had had made for her eldest a year before, but the style did not suit her and it had never been worn. Mary and Kitty had managed to make it acceptable as a wedding dress. It was not as fine as some, but it would do, they decided.

Her father had told her that Mr. Andrews had gone to London to see his solicitor, but that he would return on Saturday. She didn't know if that meant he would be coming to Longbourn before the wedding or not. In one of the moments her father felt compassion for her, he confided that had forgotten that Monday was the day their cousin, Mr. Collins, was supposed to come. He hadn't planned to tell anyone until the day before his arrival, or possible the morning of. At least she wouldn't have to worry about entertaining the man. He would arrive after she had departed Longbourn.

That thought depressed her. Every young lady expects to marry, but not like this. She could now confess to knowing what heartache felt like. She began to cry again. As much as she had cried, one would think she could have no tears left.

There were footsteps and voices in the hallway. It sounded like Jane and Lizzy. Mary was with them. She didn't get up to check; Kitty didn't think she wanted to see them just yet, as they were sure to be disappointed in her. This choice, as all others, was taken from her, however. There was a short knock and the door opened, allowing Jane and Lizzy to walk in, though they stopped short upon seeing her. Whatever they may have originally intended to do or say, Kitty would never know, but once they got a good look at her, they went to her and wrapped their arms around her, letting her continue to cry.

* * *

"He is a kind man, Kitty," said Jane, sometime later. She had cried and they had comforted her, and now, they were trying to reassure her. "Mr. Bingley and his sisters speak very highly of him. I have never witnessed him being anything less than a gentleman."

"One could say that trait is at fault, in fact," Lizzy tried to joke.

"Has he said anything to you?" asked Kitty.

"No. We have not seen him since before his ride on Thursday. Mr. Bingley said that he is to return today," Jane answered softly.

"They know?!" She was mortified! "Oh, but of course they would know! I am so sorry, Jane! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"We know," said Jane.

"Jane was supposed to marry first," Kitty stressed.

"It will be alright."

"What is there left to do?" asked Lizzy, wishing to direct her sister away from Mr. Bingley and his sisters.

"Mainly packing. Mary and I are almost finished with the adjustments on my dress. I have decided on the gown you gave me, Jane."

"It will be very suitable," agreed Jane.

By unspoken agreement, they began to sort through more of Kitty's things and pack. Mary joined them at some point. After working for more than an hour, their mother came in. She had been resting when the elder girls had arrived.

"Jane? Lizzy? What are you doing home? You should be at Netherfield!" she shrieked.

"Mama, I am quite well, and I wanted to come home for Kitty's sake," Jane insisted.

"Kitty is fine! She is to be married to a very wealthy, respectable man! Why would you need to come home for _her_?"

"Perhaps because she is our sister and we care about what happens to her," snarked Lizzy.

"Oh, ridiculous! You can see for yourself that Kitty is fine! You have wasted a perfectly good opportunity to stay close to Mr. Bingley."

"Kitty's marrying Mr. Andrews shall keep me close to Mr. Bingley, Mama," Jane continued to insist. "They are good friends, after all."

"But Mr. Andrews is taking your sister to his estate in Nottinghamshire as soon as they wed! Your sister shall not be there as an excuse for you to call on them!"

Kitty sat down as her sisters and mother bickered. This was the first she had heard about going to Nottinghamshire. She hadn't truly thought about what was going to happen after they were actually married. She didn't think she had ever cared to learn where his home was. It was startling to have tangible proof that she was really leaving Longbourn.

"Kitty, what's the matter?" asked Lizzy. Kitty hadn't realized that their conversation was done and their mother was gone.

"I just realized I am truly leaving Longbourn. It's funny, isn't it? I have been packing for the past two days, and I knew it was because I am leaving, but there was no destination."

Lizzy sat down and wrapped her arm around her, Jane and Mary began to pack again, and Kitty just leaned in and took the comfort.

* * *

Their mother returned to her room in the early afternoon.

"Kitty! Kitty!" the woman ran into her room. "Oh, there you are! Kitty, you must ready yourself! Mr. Andrews has arrived! Well, hurry up, child! Where is that maid?! Betsy!" she exclaimed as she ran back out the door.

Kitty stood frozen. She hadn't seen him since the episode in her father's study. She could feel the panic coming back. Suddenly, Jane was in front of her.

"Breathe, Kitty. Come sit over here. Your dress is fine, but we need to do something with your hair. Mary, please go and inform Mama that we shall bring Kitty down in just a few moments."

As Mary left, Jane and Lizzy set about fashioning her hair into a neat chignon. It had the desired effect. She didn't look as young as she usually did. Kitty frowned at the mirror. A horrifying thought came to her.

"Kitty, are you alright?" asked Jane.

"I'm going to have to start wearing those ugly caps," she cried.

Lizzy and Jane couldn't help it, they giggled at her disgruntled expression. Thinking it would not be a good idea to leave her alone, the two led her down the stairs. They came close to the sitting room and heard the voices from within. Kitty stopped and took a deep breath before walking into the room. Mr. Andrews stood from his chair and greeted the ladies with a bow. Mary and Lydia were sitting across the room. Lydia smirked at her, but it was Mrs. Bennet who broke the silence.

"Oh, Kitty! You look so lovely today. Do you not think so…"

"Yes, Mama, but then Kitty always looks lovely," said Lizzy, before her mother could do something that would make her sister feel even more uncomfortable. Mrs. Bennet was about to say something else when Mr. Bennet spoke up.

"Mrs. Bennet, the weather is nice, why not allow us to skip the formalities and allow our girls to give Mr. Andrews a chance to tour the grounds."

"Mr. Bennet…" his wife glared at him.

He silenced her with a look before turning a leaving the room. She looked agitated before she sent a swift smile to Mr. Andrews and followed her husband out of the room. Lydia snorted in the silence that engulfed the room. Lizzy, once more, came to the rescue.

"Shall we?" she asked, gesturing towards the door. Mary, in a not so subtle fashion, looped her arm in Lydia's and almost dragged her from the room. Kitty exited with her elder sisters, Mr. Andrews following close behind. Once outside, Mary seemed determined to keep Lydia from the rest. The remaining four began to walk about the garden, one or another making a comment about the weather. Finally, Lizzy and Jane slowed and allowed the couple to distance themselves a little, though they were still within proper sight. They came to a bench and he motioned for her to sit.

Her senses came on alert when he sat beside her. She could not recall a time when she sat so near a gentleman that was not her father or a childhood friend. She didn't know what to say or do. Did he expect her to start the conversation? She glanced away and looked about the yard. It was always beautiful in the spring and summer, when the blossoms filled the garden with color. She was not likely to see it next year. As if reading her mind, he spoke.

"It must be beautiful here, when the flowers are in bloom."

"It is. I was just thinking about that, in fact. I don't suppose I shall be able to see it next spring?"

"I do not believe we shall be leaving Dalton for some time. Darcy has mentioned hosting us next summer. His estate in Derbyshire is less than a day's drive from Dalton, so you shall have the privilege of viewing his gardens. I have always enjoyed them. And, of course, Dalton's gardens are rather beautiful, though I may be biased."

"One usually is when something of theirs is in question," she surprised herself by saying. After a few beats of silence she decided to try conversing. "Papa told me you went to Town."

"Yes, I had a few errands to see to, and of course I needed to inform my grandmother of my upcoming nuptials."

This startled her. She hadn't thought about his having any family. "Do you have much family?"

"On my father's side, it is only my grandmother and myself. There are a few distant cousins, but none that I have ever been close with. My mother has a surviving sister and brother, and of course their children, but my uncle and I do not get on well, and my aunt prefers to keep to herself. Their children and I exchange letters a few times a year, but we have never been close."

"Was your grandmother angry?" she worried.

"No." he chuckled slightly. "Actually, I believe she was more amused. If you wonder if she believes you acted purposely, you may put those thoughts to rest. I assured her that this was very much an accident."

"Is she going to come here, for the wedding?"

"No, she has already left for Dalton," he surveyed the grounds.

She let her curiosity embolden her a little. "May I ask why you believe we shall not be leaving Dalton for a while?"

"That is not a question that I wish to answer at the moment," he said decidedly.

She became quiet again. She glanced over and saw her elder sisters talking close by. Lydia had managed to persuade Mary to push her on the swing. The silence was awkward and she didn't know how to change that.

"Have you been well?" he asked.

She startled a little. "I suppose. Mary and I have spent a great deal of time sorting, mending, and packing," she ended quietly.

Nodding, he seemed to be trying to keep the conversation going. "The local modiste, in the village nearest my estate, is my grandmother's favorite. She refuses to been seen by anyone else. She has told me she plans to take you there, to see that you are properly attired."

Kitty just looked at him. She knew she had to look incredulous, and he looked as though he did not have a care in the world. His eyes narrowed as he looked at something beyond her. She turned to see Lydia making a spectacle of herself mocking Mary. Only a few days ago, she would have jumped right in with Lydia, but Mary had been helping her while Lydia laughed and treated her poorly because of their father's stricter rules. Shame overcame Kitty. She turned back to Mr. Andrews as he was rising from his seat.

"It is growing late and I am expected back at Netherfield. I shall see you indoors before I take my leave," he said, offering his arm. She nodded and took his arm for the first time. Jane and Lizzy followed them to the house. Mr. Andrews saw them back to the sitting room and made his retreat. Jane called for tea and Lizzy looked at her intently.

"Are you alright?"

Kitty was really getting tired of that question. "Yes. I think Lydia offended him. But before that, we were having a rather nice conversation, I suppose," she assured them.

Her sisters looked grim. A part of her wanted to defend Lydia, but she had a stronger feeling she should keep her tongue. Their mother came in and asked about Mr. Andrews. She was put out that he had not stayed for dinner, and admonished Kitty for not inviting him. She excused herself to her room. Once there, she snuggled into her bed and tried not the think about what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chapter before the New Year! Yay! I have been working hard on several of my stories, and you will all get to reap the benefits! I pray you all have a Happy New Year! God Bless!**

Oliver was using the ride to calm himself. He had shaken his head alongside Darcy at the actions of the youngest Bennets, but he suddenly realized how dangerous Miss Lydia could be. Her family did little to reign her in, and he was about to be connected to them. She showed very little restraint in public, and today it was obvious Miss Mary was trying to keep her contained for her other sister's sake. There was little he could do at the moment, but he would let Mr. Bennet know he would not tolerate her behavior. If it meant he separated Catherine from them permanently, so be it. He would have no stain upon his family name. He was at least glad to find that Catherine seemed to be a different creature when away from her youngest sister.

He handed the reigns over to the groom and went into the house. He was almost to his room when he ran into Darcy.

"I hadn't thought we would see you for a while. Did your visit not go well?" his stoic friend inquired.

Not wanting to discuss the matter in the hall, he motioned for Darcy to join him in his rooms. "I had a pleasant enough conversation with Miss Catherine. She is not as brazen as we had thought, at least on her own, but then, it could be the circumstances; she is unhappy. The same cannot be said for the youngest."

"I take it something happened during your visit?"

"Not something that most would pay much attention to, but it was telling. Miss Lydia lashed out at Miss Mary, who had been working to keep her in line. Mrs. Bennet I can excuse, as she is only desperate to marry her daughters off well; I have seen Society matrons in Town behave worse. Mr. Bennet is a logical man in most matters, and the eldest Miss Bennet's are what I would consider proper, but Miss Lydia… she poses a problem. Today was the first I have witnessed someone try to do something to check her, and her reaction tells me it does not happen often."

"What will you do?"

"I will marry Miss Catherine," he answered confidently. "As I have said before, I will not be the cause of that family's ruination. After we wed, I will tell Mr. Bennet that he should see to it that his youngest is handled. I will have no qualms separating Catherine from her family. My grandmother is making her way towards Dalton as we speak, and she has agreed to instruct her in the ways of a proper lady. I will not cut off her contact with her family immediately, but I will keep us distant until I am sure Miss Lydia will pose no threat."

Darcy nodded his approval, and then looked his friend in the eye. "Bingley has become attached to Miss Jane Bennet."

It was difficult for Oliver not to role his eyes. "Miss Bennet would be a credit to any man, but he will face the same difficulties that I am. What is your thinking?"

"No offense to your current situation and connection, but I do not believe it would be an ideal match for him."

"It certainly would not be convenient."

"Bingley did not have the upbringing we did," Darcy was insistent. "He would not separate her as you would. He is new to our circle, and the smallest matter could cause him irreparable damage."

"Tell him of your concerns, but do not try to make the decision for him, Darcy," he warned. "His sisters do that enough for him as it is."

"Bingley is too optimistic."

"Bingley deserves to make his own choices and to pay the consequences if there are any to be had, same as any other man. Life is man's greatest teacher, after all."

Darcy scoffed. "But I do not believe a man's friends should stand by and simply allow him to do something that could be detrimental to his reputation and wealth."

"A friend, also, does not try to control their life! Darcy, by all means, talk to him about your concerns, but do not try to be his father. He already had one that he remembers rather fondly."

"Would you marry into their family if your ' _situation_ ' had not occurred?"

"The chances would be trifling." Darcy looked at him with vindication. "That doesn't mean we have the right to direct his path. It is possible that I would side against the match, but I would never try and force my choices on him."

"Will you tell him of your concerns?" he seemed hopeful.

"Yours, I am sure, will suffice. He would probably see me as a bit of a hypocrite, and my concerns may all be for naught. When I take my bride to her new home, Mr. Bennet may well take the child in hand and see that her behavior is changed. I see no point in doing something that might hinder my friend in his own quest for happiness. Besides," he smirked, "if things work out as he wishes, he will be married to a daughter of the landed gentry, no matter how unknown, and he will be connected with me, as I am soon to wed her sister."

Darcy shook his head and smiled before walking towards the door.

"Darcy?" The man stopped mid-step. "Regardless to what happens, Miss Catherine will be my wife…"

"And I will always treat her as such."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sunday passed quickly, with nothing out of the ordinary, if you didn't count the preparations for her wedding the next day. Monday dawned dimly and Kitty hadn't slept all night. It didn't help that her mother had decided to explain what her ' _marital duty'_ would be. She had, of course, heard things from a young woman or two who had married, but she had thought some of it was a joke. She tried, and failed, not to think about it all night.

Then there was the fact that it was the last night she would call Longbourn home. Mary had offered to stay the night with her, and she now regretted declining. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Lizzy came to claim her for her bath. The next few hours passed in a flurry and she was soon dressed and ready. Truthfully, she could not recall a time she looked so pretty. She might even dare to call herself beautiful.

She and Mary had now been left alone. It had been decided that Mary would be her attendant, having been so helpful to her; Lydia had little interest in the job in any case. Kitty had a feeling her sister knew she needed silence, though, as they sat on the bed, Mary put her arms around Kitty. They remained like that for some time before Hill came for them. Her father was waiting for her at the front door and they walked towards the church together; she appreciated the comforting hand he placed on hers.

"All will be well, Kitty. You shall be well taken care of. Mr. Andrews doesn't quite have Mr. Darcy's wealth, but I dare say your new home will be far larger than Longbourn."

Kitty didn't reply, though she smiled slightly at her father's attempt to make her feel better. Mary led the way in. Besides her family, those in attendance included Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, the Hurst's, and Miss Bingley. She noticed Mr. Andrews standing at the front with the clergyman, last. Her father placed her hand in his and he led her before the minister. She listened carefully and spoke at the correct points. They signed their names to the book and everyone made their way back to Longbourn for a small wedding breakfast.

Once inside, she found herself quickly separated from her new husband. Her mother was beside her, exclaiming over her new title.

"Oh, Mrs. Andrews! How grand that sounds! I am so proud of you!"

Kitty barely kept herself from panicking. Suddenly, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were before her, drawing her mother's attention. An arm slipped through hers and led her away. She looked over to see that it was Jane! Her sisrer took her to the table and sat a small plate with bread and preserves.

"I imagine you are not that hungry right now, but you might feel better with a little something, at least. A basket has been packed should you need something on the road."

Lizzy and Mary came and joined her. Lydia was nowhere to be found. The gentlemen were across the room were having their own conversations. Everyone nibbled here and there. Her sisters saw to it that she finished her small portion, and then took her to refresh herself before she left.

* * *

Oliver watched Catherine's sisters take her from the room and he knew it was almost time to leave. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley's actions did not go unnoticed by him. Catherine was going through the motions and he imagined it was her way of coping with the situation. The panic was evident when her mother approached her and started in on her new married name, and he was sure the woman would begin to talk about her daughter's luck in securing the match. Mrs. Hurst and her sister never did anything without reason, and he assumed they did so to show their support. He could respect their efforts to stay on good terms with anyone who benefitted them.

Seeing an opportunity, Andrews leaned over and asked Mr. Bennet if he might speak to him privately. They went to his study.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"I have some concerns."

"About Kitty?"

"No, any concerns I may have about Catherine are well in hand. No, my concerns have to do with your youngest child. Your eldest children are a credit to you and your wife, Mr. Bennet, however, Miss Lydia is nearly out of control."

"She is just a silly girl, Mr. Andrews…"

"A 'silly girl' she may be, but 'silly girls' can cause a great deal of damage. In many ways she is a child, but in others she is not. An indiscretion will not be ignored or laughed off. She behaves entirely too brazenly, especially in the presence of the officers stationed in the area."

"She is of no consequence. She has no fortune to attract anyone's attention…"

"Mr. Bennet, we are both men. Surly you have not forgotten that not all men are honorable. Not all men chase after young women for their fortunes. Some seek to find amusement with no commitment, and 'silly girls' are the ones caught in their traps." Seeing that he now had his attention, Oliver continued. "You are not a young man, Mr. Bennet. Your estate will not pass on to your children. When you are gone, if they have not wed, they shall be dependent upon the kindness of their relatives, myself now included. I will not have a scandal attached to my family name. The events surrounding my marriage to Catherine shall be almost forgotten and forgiven within a year. However, you still have four daughters to marry off. Miss Lydia's actions will not only ruin herself, she shall bring ruin upon your entire house, and I assure you, Mr. Bennet, I will not hesitate to sever our connection and forbid Catherine from contacting any of you."

Mr. Bennet glared at the younger man, but remained silent. Deciding the man was already aggravated with him, Andrews went further.

"I have heard your flippant comments, and they have always left me wondering if you care at all about your daughters' futures. It is as though you do not take the matter seriously. Mr. Bingley admires your eldest daughter a great deal, but you deceive yourself if you do not think that members of his household are encouraging him against the match. The biggest argument being the lack of propriety shown by members of your family. It is my suggestion that you continue on your current course, which I applaud you for. I know you enforced it only because of the situation we found ourselves in; I merely wish to encourage you to continue. Miss Lydia has no business taking part in society; she is not of age, and she cannot seem to find the restraint to behave herself. Send her to a relative, send her to a school or acquire a governess; but for the good of your family, do something."

"Are you finished, Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes, Sir. It is time my bride and I be on our way."

"Quite."

Andrews reached the door first and exited, and went out front to await Catherine.

* * *

Her things had already been loaded into the carriage, she knew. Mr. Andrews had told her it would only take two or three days to reach his home at a steady pace. She glanced around her room one more time. Mary was waiting for her at the stairs when she finally walked out of the room and they made their way downstairs. She looked about at everything as she went by. This was no longer her home. She willed her tears down; it wouldn't do for everyone to see her with puffy eyes.

She forced a smile as she stepped out the front doors. Her mother exclaimed over her again. Jane and Lizzy took turns hugging her. Lydia laughed and spun her roughly. Mary embraced her sincerely. When she got to her father she faltered. He looked angry again, and she thought for a moment that she must have done something, but then his eyes settled on her and softened. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, but that was all; no goodbye or words of comfort. She noticed he settled a glare at her husband. That thought stopped her; she had a husband. Looking down, she continued towards him.

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley offered their congratulations again and bid her farewell, as did Mr. Bingley. Most shocking was Mr. Darcy's warm congratulations and farewell.

"I understand that your husband has informed you that you shall be coming to stay at Pemberley in the summer. There, you will be introduced to my sister, Georgiana. She will be very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I look forward to meeting her."

He stepped away and Mr. Andrews stepped near. Before they reached the steps, he bent to her ear. "Which way do you prefer to sit?"

"Forward. I get headaches if I face the back." He nodded and seated her accordingly. He took the opposite seat. They waved as they pulled away. Mr. Andrews put his head back and sighed. His eyes were shut tight. Not sure what to do, Kitty looked around and noticed her travel bag was sitting on the other side of her seat. Thankful, she reached for it and pulled out the novel she had started a week ago. Once more, a thought gave her pause. So much had changed in that time. It had only been four days since the fiasco at the tree happened; she could hardly fathom it.

Feeling eyes on herself, she looked across the coach at her companion. He was, in fact, watching her. She still did not know what to say to him. They stared at each other in silence. Finally, not being able to take the awkward atmosphere, she started to babble.

"I started this book last Sunday. I haven't touched it since Wednesday. I suppose Mary packed it for me, thinking I may like to finish it. It's funny that I can't ride facing the back because it will give me a headache, but I can read. Jane and Mary get sick when they try, so they usually bring some kind of embroidery. Well, Jane does. Mary just stares out of the window. Lydia usually falls asleep if the trip is long. She hates being stuck in a carriage for long periods of time. Lizzy would walk everywhere if she could, but like me, she usually reads if she has to take a carriage for a long distance."

He simply watched her as she talked, which made her more nervous. She thought that he must find her annoying, so she started to apologize. She faintly thought that she must be making up for how silent she had been since Thursday.

"I'm sorry, I know I am talking a lot. I really can't help it. Whenever I get nervous, I just can't seem to help myself and I start talking about any and everything in an effort to make it better, but it never works, and I often make it worse. And…"

"Catherine,"

"I know it can be annoying. I just don't know what to do or what you expect. I feel so lost, and a little bit terrified…"

"Catherine!"

His raised voiced finally caught her attention. She closed her mouth and stared at him.

He sighed. "Forgive me. I understand that you are stressed. I didn't mean to unnerve you. I was just thinking that we should discuss what is expected of you once we reach Dalton."

She nodded her head, eager to know what was awaiting her.

"My Grandmother should have arrived by now. Once we are there, she will begin filling in where your education is lacking. Dalton is not Longbourn, and I doubt you will know how to run an estate of its size."

Kitty felt her temper spike. True, her mother hadn't put much effort into their education, but that didn't mean she had absolutely no idea about anything.

"As I have already told you, you shall be visiting the local modiste and you will be fitted with a proper wardrobe for a lady of your status. Your dresses now, while appropriate while you still resided with your parents, will not suit your new station. Now, you said you were terrified. What has caused you to be so fearful?"

Kitty blushed and looked away from him.

"Ah, well, I see no reason why we should worry about that right now."

She faced him once more, trying to decide if she should be offended or not. He lifted brow.

"Do you wish for me to come to your bed?" Her eyes shot open wide and she felt her face flame. "Do you wish to have children now?" She shook her head violently. "Then we will not worry about it. You will have much to accomplish in the coming months. I see no need to add unneeded stress."

Wanting to change the subject, Kitty asked a question that had been burning in the back of her mind.

"Why do you call me Catherine?"

"Because I refuse to call you Kitty, and I do not wish to further the distance that already stands between us by addressing you as Mrs. Andrews."

"But everyone has always called me Kitty."

"A practice I am not fond of. While in the privacy of our own homes, and among close friends and family, I shall address you as Catherine, and I would like for you to refer to me as Oliver. In public, it is only appropriate that we refer to each other as Mr. and Mrs. Andrews."

Kitty sat back and absorbed what she had been told. She watched as Mr. Andr… Oliver, took out a case with papers and started going through them. Sitting back, she worried over how she would survive the coming months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! I have decided to make my writing a priority this year, with the blessing of my family. Though I am actually working on my own book (sorry, its non-fiction), writing for my many, many (you should see how many I haven't started posting) stories is good downtime and you all get to reap the benefits of it! This chapter is shorter, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!**

Kitty stared out the window, bored. She has never traveled farther than London, and that was only a half day's ride. They had traveled all day the day before, stopped at an inn she had no idea where, and they had traveled all that day as well. She had finished her book and wanted to get out and stretch her legs, but her _husband_ had already informed her that there were certain places he preferred to stop. It would have to be a real emergency for him to have the carriage stopped for any other reason. She glared at him. He had his head laid back resting, as though he hadn't a care in the world. She supposed he didn't.

Sighing, she turned back to the window. It would be dark soon.

"We'll be there in another hour."

Kitty jumped at the sound of his voice. A glance across from her revealed that he was still in the same resting position, but she knew she had heard him speak. She was proven right when he spoke again.

"I am not overly found of the drive either, but you get used to it. We'll be there before nightfall."

"Do you make this drive often?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Maybe three or four times a year. It depends. If I leave or return it is because I know I will be staying for a while. I'm not overly fond of short trips that find me traveling too often, unless it is entirely imperative that I do so."

"Will I ever go with you?"

"Yes. As I said, I do not venture somewhere I do not plan to remain at for some time. It would only be appropriate that you join me. I am sure that will change in time. Most of my traveling involved staying with friends. Marriage tends to change those kinds of trends, or at least it will for us, especially when children are involved. It is my wish that they grow up largely at Dalton."

Kitty blushed, but made no reply. She was happy to hear that she would not be expected to always stay at Dalton alone, as she had heard some women did.

"I shall give you a tour of the house and grounds tomorrow. Tonight, you shall meet the essential staff and my grandmother. I imagine she shall have dinner waiting for us once we arrive."

He then began telling her a little about the people she would meet. Mr. and Mrs. Croft were his steward and housekeeper. His grandmother's name was Margret Andrews, and that she would inform her as to how she would like to be addressed. She would also be meeting her personal maid. She and her sisters had always shared the services of Betsy, when it was required, which is why the sisters became proficient at doing each other's hair and dress. Having her own lady's maid was the best news she had received throughout the whole ordeal.

Oliver leaned back to rest once more and Kitty went back to staring at the landscape.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when she first caught sight of Dalton. Oliver had told her that it was coming up on her right. It was most impressive. Netherfield was one of the finer estates in Hertfordshire, and Dalton rivaled it, to be sure. Kitty thought she might prefer the gray stone of Dalton to the red brick of Netherfield. They turned into the circle drive. She saw to the left a path she was sure led to the stables. As soon as they stopped, a groom opened the door and Oliver exited the vehicle. He turned and waited for her, offering his hand to help her down. The black doors to the house opened and three people, as well as a passel of footmen, poured out of the house; Kitty felt all their eyes upon her person. Oliver stepped in her line of sight and offered her his arm. She took it as they walked towards the group.

"Welcome home, Oliver," said a finely dressed matron, as she approached.

"Grandmother," he said, accepting her embrace. He stepped back and gestured for her to come closer. "Grandmother, this is my wife, Catherine. Catherine, this is my grandmother, Mrs. Margret Andrews."

"It is a pleasure, dear," said the matron. "You may address me as Grandmother."

Kitty did her best to return the greeting, though she felt she may have been lacking something. Activity was going on all around her as the servants gathered their things and took them into the house. She was then introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Croft. They seemed to be a very merry couple with friendly smiles; Kitty liked them immediately. They went into the house and were met by two more people. There was an older woman who appeared to be the same age as Oliver's grandmother; she was introduced as Mrs. Agnes Smith, Mrs. Andrews' companion. The other was her own maid, Millicent Paige. She seemed to be at least ten years older than herself.

She was taken to see to her personal needs, and then to the dining room. What she had seen of the house had stunned her. It was a beautiful home. They sat at the dining table, her at Oliver's right and his grandmother at his left, and Mrs. Smith seated to her left. As her husband and his grandmother chatted, Kitty looked around the room and thought that it was clearly used for family dinners. By the size of the house, she was sure there must be a more formal dining room somewhere. The colors were nice. She had always liked the contrasts of light and dark.

"Catherine."

Kitty turned to her husband. "Sorry, I was admiring the room."

"It is a beautiful room," smiled his grandmother. "I was going over the plans we have for this week. Oliver informed me that you are aware of my role in helping you to adjust to being the mistress of Dalton. My grandson has also informed me that he will give you a tour of the house and grounds tomorrow, and afterwards, you and I shall become more acquainted and cover your new responsibilities. Thursday we shall travel to Norwood, the village you passed through a little while ago, and visit the dressmaker. You will need some things for the winter, and you can get an idea for your wardrobe in the spring. Friday we shall begin practical application."

Kitty felt overwhelmed, but she was excited at the prospect of new clothes. She wondered if she would now be required to replace her wardrobe seasonally; the idea was certainly not repugnant to her. Nodding her understanding, she returned to her meal.

"Oliver, I feel I should warn you that I encountered your mother's brother before I left Town. Archibald was determined to know your affairs, and I felt no other recourse than to inform him that you were to wed and that you would be bringing her home to Dalton not long after. Expect a letter or surprise visit soon."

Oliver groaned. She was glad that she was already aware of his estrangement from his mother's family. There was a part of her that wanted to ask what all had happened to cause the distance, but she didn't feel secure enough to ask.

"Also, you should know that I secured us about three weeks' worth of time from our neighbors. Mrs. Green came to call yesterday. I informed her, as well, of your nuptials and that you were bringing your bride home directly, not wanting to travel in the winter. So, even though we shall be seen in the village Thursday, we can still avoid any invitations or visits for a little while."

They finished, and wishing to make it an early night, Oliver escorted her to her new room. He took her up to the second floor and down two hallways. He opened a door for her and followed after her. She found it a little had to breathe as she took in the details of her rooms as he gave her a small tour of them.

"Feel free to change anything you wish. Mrs. Croft shall be able to assist in acquiring what you desire. My room can be accessed through those doors there," he said, nodding to a set of doors in her bedroom. "Should you need something, you may seek me out."

He bid her goodnight and used the doors he had indicated to get to his room. Kitty looked about the room. It was very nice, the dark blue, grey, and white making a great contrast against the dark wood of the furniture, but shades of blue had always been Jane's favorites, while she much preferred light shades of green, pinks, and crèmes. She asked Millicent what she thought about her selections, and upon gaining her agreement on the matter, also took the maid's idea to write it down so she didn't forget anything.

Millicent prepared her for bed and as she drifted off, Kitty's last thought was that she had never slept in a softer bed.

 **Look for the next chapter to be put up soon!**


End file.
